bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - czwarta część cyklu książek o Harrym Potterze napisanych przez J.K Rowling, których akcja rozgrywa się w 1994 - 1995. Fabuła Podczas Finałów mistrzów świata w quidditchu zdarza się katastrofa. Śmierciożercy atakują, a Harry traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi widzi jakąś czarną sylwetkę, która wyczarowuje na niebie czaszkę, z której wychodzi wąż. Chwilę potem tajemnicza osoba zauważa czternastolatka. Jednak pojawiają się ludzi z Ministerstwa Magi i postać ucieka. Ciemnowłosego chłopaka odnajdują także Hermiona i Ron. Bohater szybko dowiaduje się co oznacza znak na niebie. Wie, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Rozpoczyna się rok szkolny, w którym do Hogwartu mają przybyć uczniowie innych szkół. Podczas uroczystej rozmowy Albusa Dumbledora, uczniowie dowiadują się, że odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Jednak, jak tłumaczy Barty Crouch, wziąść w nim udział mogą tylko osoby pełnoletnie, które ukończyły siedemnaście lat. Wobec tego uczniów, którzy będą przedstawicielami szkoły wybierze niezależny sędzia - Czara Ognia. Wybrani zostają: Wiktor Krum - przedstawiciel Durmstrangu, Fleur Delacour - przedstawicielka Beauxbatons i Cedrik Diggory - przedstawiciel Hogwartu. Jednak magiczny obiekt wyrzuca jeszcze jedną kartkę z imieniem Harrego. Chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc zostaje czwartym członkiem turnieju. Okazuje się, że Ron jest zazdrosny. Uważa, że Harry zrobił to specjalnie i jest wściekły, że chłopak mówi mu, iż to nie on. Obydwoje obrażają się na siebie, a ich przyjaźń staje na krawędzi. Jedynym łącznikiem między nim jest Granger, której szczerze się to nie podoba i nie ukrywa tego. Hagrid pokazuje Harremu co jest pierwszym zadaniem, a chłopak odkrywa, że musi pokonać smoka. Aby być fair postanawia powiedzieć o tym Diggoremu. Po pierwszym zadaniu, którym trzeba było zdobyć jajo, rudzielec rozumie, że normalna osoba by się na takie coś nie pisała. Przyjaciele znów się godzą. Harremu pozostają jeszcze dwie konkurencje. Hermiona zakłada Stowarzyszenie o Emancypatię Skrzatów Zniewolonych (W.E.S.Z.). Młodzieńcy dochodzą do niego tylko dlatego, że muszą, bo inaczej dziewczyna nie dała by im spokoju. Odnajdują także kuchnię i skrzaty, które w niej pracują, a m.in. Zgredka - byłego skrzata ojca Draco i Mrużka - były skrzatka Croucha. Przyjaciele próbują się od niej coś dowiedzieć, ponieważ Bartyiego, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie ma podczas turnieju. Niestety nie udaje się im to i zostają wyrzuceni. Między tymi konkurencjami rozgrywa się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Hermiona zostaje zaproszona na niego, przez jakiegoś tajemniczego gościa, którym okazuje się Krum. Weasley jest zazdrosny i nie bierze udziału w imprezie. Towarzystwa dotrzymuje mu Harry. Przed ostatnim zadaniem Harry i Krum znajdują Croucha w lesie (już wcześniej nie dawał znaków życia, swoje obowiązki przesyła Percemu za pomocą listów, który wyrzekł się Weasleów, mówiąc, że są beznadziejni). Harry biegnie po Dumbledora, ale się spóźnia. Krum został postrzelony zaklęciem, a po Bartym ani śladu. Na miejscu pojawiają się: Snape, Moddy, Hagird i opiekunowie szkół. Nikt nie wie co o tym myśleć. Zaczynają się podejrzenia, że Albus spiskuje przeciwko innym szkołom, aby wygrać. W każdym zadaniu, po kryjomu pomaga Harremu Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody. Jednak młodzieniec nic o tym nie wie. Następne zadanie rozgrywa się pod wodą, a jego wskazówka znajduje się w jaju. Od Cedrika, Harry dowiaduje się co zrobić by móc je otworzyć. Chłopak powiedział mu o tym chcąc spłacić dług. Razem z przyjaciółmi próbuje znaleźć sposób na oddychanie pod wodą. Jednak nie wpada na niego żadna osoba z paczki, tylko Nevill. Drugie zadanie idzie brunetowi dość dobrze, ale jest na trzecim miejscu. Zostaje ostatnia konkurencja - labirynt. Potterowi udaje się zgadnąć zagadkę Sfinksa i ma prostą drogę do pucharu. Zauważa Cedrika, który walczy z ogromną Akromantulą, jednak razem udaje się im ją pokonać. Po naradzie postanawiają, że podzielą się zwycięstwem i na trzy cztery łapią rękami puchar. Okazuje się, że jest on świstoklikiem, a chłopcy znajdują się na cmentarzu. Okazuje się, że razem z nimi są na nim Lord Voldemort i Glizdogon. Czy zawodnikom uda się ujść życiem z rąk śmierciożerców? Czy po powrocie do Hogwartu tajemniczy sługa będzie chciał zabić chłopca, który przeżył? Kim jest tak naprawdę Moody? Ważniejsze postacie * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Szalonooki Moody * Wiktor Krum * Fleur Delacour * Cedrik Diggory * Igor Karkarow * Cho Chang * Lord Voldemort * Peter Pettigrew (Glizdogon) * Albus Dumbledore * Barty Crouch Jr. * Barty Crouch * Igor Karkarow * Gabrielle Delacour Nowe obiekty magiczne * Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne * Świstoklik * Czara Ognia * Złoto Leprokonusów * Omnikulary * Skrzeloziele * Myślodsiewnia * Mroczny Znak Rozdziały # Dom Riddle'ów (The Riddle House) # Blizna (The Scar) # Zaproszenie (The Invitation) # Do Nory! (Back to the Burrow) # Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) # Świstoklik (The Portkey) # Bagman i Crouch (Bagman and Crouch) # Finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu (The Quidditch World Cup) # Mroczny Znak (The Dark Mark) # Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii (Mayhem at the Ministry) # W pociągu do Hogwartu (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) # Turniej Trójmagiczny (The Triwizard Tournament) # Szalonooki Moody (Mad-Eye Moody) # Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne (The Unforgivable Curses) # Beauxbatons i Durmstrang (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) # Czara Ognia (The Goblet of Fire) # Czworo reprezentantów (The Four Champions) # Sprawdzanie różdżek (The Weighing of the Wands) # Rogogon węgierski (The Hungarian Horntail) # Pierwsze zadanie (The First Task) # Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych (The House-Elf Liberation Front) # Nieoczekiwane zadanie (The Unexpected Task) # Bal (The Yule Ball) # Rewelacje Rity Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) # Jajo i oko (The Egg and the Eye) # Drugie zadanie (The Second Task) # Powrót Łapy (Padfoot Returns) # Szaleństwo pana Croucha (The Madness of Mr Crouch) # Sen (The Dream) # Myślodsiewnia (The Pensieve) # Trzecie zadanie (The Third Task) # Ciało, krew i kość (Flesh, Blood and Bone) # Śmierciożercy (The Death Eaters) # Priori incantatem (Priori Incantatem) # Veritaserum (Veritaserum) # Drogi się rozchodzą (The Parting of the Ways) # Początek (The Beginning) Błędy # Chcąc powrócić z domu Dursleyów do Nory, Pan Weasley wrzuca do kominka szczyptę proszku Fiuu, który starcza na wysłanie wszystkich przybyłych i Harry'ego. W drugiej części jednak każdy osobno musi wrzucić proszek stojąc w kominku. # W scenie na cmentarzu, kiedy Voldemort rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie Imperius, Harry poczuł jego działanie, według książki, po raz trzeci w życiu. Wcześniej, podczas lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, Moody-Crouch rzuca na Harry'ego to zaklęcie kilkakrotnie. # W liście do Syriusza, Harry pisze między innymi, że jego kuzyn źle znosi dietę i w ataku złości wyrzucił swoje PlayStation przez okno. Dzieje się to w lecie 1994 roku, a wtedy PlayStation nie było jeszcze w Europie. W nowszych wydaniach zostało to poprawione (nie została użyta nazwa PlayStation). # Hermiona po pierwszej lekcji numerologii chwali się, że Profesor Vector nic im nie zadał , na co Ron odpowiada brawo dla profesora Vectora!. Septima Vector to kobieta, o czym Hermiona na pewno wiedziała, gdyż uczęszczała na jej lekcje. Błąd został naprawiony. # Podczas mistrzostw świata w drużynie Bułgarii, Wołkow i Wulkanow figurują jako pałkarze. Dwie strony dalej już jako ścigający. # Na stronie 275 Dumbledore mówi, że S. Fawcett jest Krukonką, natomiast na stronie 446 Snape uznaje ją już za Puchonkę. # Kiedy Harry kąpie się w łazience prefektów i spotyka Martę, wspomina, że dwa lata temu w jej łazience Hermiona warzyła eliksir wielosokowy, jednak został on nazwany wieloowocowym. Ciekawostki * Rowling chciała dodać do książki nową postać Mopsy - jednak zmieniła zdanie. Cytaty See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books